Dorvish Communist Party
The Communist Party of Vorona is a political party inspired in the thoughts of Karlstein Metz and Vladimir Leonid. The CPV is currently the largest party with parliamentary representation in Vorona, with a 47.33% of the seats in the National Congress. |title2 = Communist Party of Vorona|founded = June 4328|founder = Hubert Paulsen|nation = Vorona|headquarters = Orange|ideology = Metzism-Leonidism|youth_wing = Voronan Communist Youth|student_wing = University of Ghettisburg Student's Federation|pioneer_organization = Communist Pioneer Organization of Vorona|national_affiliation = "New Left" coalition (4339-4344)|colours = Crimson|leader = James Arthur Russell (since April 4346)|deputy_leader = Neil Pence (since April 4346)|general_secretary = James Monaghan (since April 4346)|newspaper = The Vanguard|international_affiliation = •Socialist International •Environmental Protection Organization •Human Rights Foundation •International Science, Education and Culture Organization|party_slogan = "A new Republic, a new Man, a new Dream."}} History The Communist Party of Vorona was founded by Hubert Paulsen, PhD in Social Anthropology; in June 4328 with a group of intellectuals and students of the University of Ghettisburg. The party originally did not have a strong citizen support, but it managed to gradually affiliate different trade unions and civic organisations into its cause, such as: the Voronan Free Software Movement, the National Association of Retired People, the Foundation for Forest Protection and Preservation, the National Council of Refugees, the Confederation of Locomotive Workers and Engineers, the Post and Telecommunications Workers Union of Orange, the National Union of Miners, the National Association of Teachers, The University of Ghettisburg Student's Federation, among others. In May 4333, the Communist Party achieved a considerable parliamentary representation and it won a presidential election for the first time. Hubert Paulsen, the founder of the CPV, assumed as the new-elected President of the Republic of Vorona and served from 4333 to 4336. He was reelected in February 4337, but he couldn't address the necessary political, economic and social changes for his unsuccessful attempts of making a coalition and a stable cabinet in both terms of office. In April 4339, The Communist Party faced a tough political crisis with the overwhelming victory of the FLPV in the presidential and parliamentary elections, therefore the CPV declared in a national conference in June 4339 its commitment in the foundation of a new coalition with the Labour Party and the VGP in order to strengthen the Left and defend the legacy of the last progressive governments of Hubert Paulsen, Francesca Gambini and Mark Synthins. The CPV eventually decided to reshuffle its leadership and call for early elections in order to faced this new political scenario. The Communist Party established its own youth wing for people between 12 and 28 years old, The Voronan Communist Youth; in January 4340, as a sign of its commitment to the defense of the rights of students and young people and the promotion of ideological and political education of the youth based on the ideas of historical materialism and scientific socialism. In order to educate children in the values of friendship, solidarity and humanism and to ensure the defense of their rights, the Communist Party created in February 4340 a mass youth organization for primary students until twelve years old called the Communist Pioneer Organization of Vorona. In April 4342, Hubert Paulsen was re-elected as Constitutional President of the Republic of Vorona. Paulsen was replaced by Kristina Roslyn as Leader of the CPV while James Russell was appointed as Deputy Leader during the corresponding term of office. The Communist Party called in July 4343 for a parliamentary negotiation to solve the unstable and complicated situation of the executive branch, but the dismantlement of both the VGP and the Labour Party forced the suspension of the negotiation process and the eventual call for early national elections. In November 4344, Hubert Paulsen was defeated in the presidential elections but the CPV managed to be the largest party in the National Congress, obtaining 46.8% of the seats in the Parliament. The "New Left" coalition was formally dissolved a few days after the presidential and parliamentary elections. In November 4347, Hubert Paulsen was re-elected as Constitutional President of the Republic of Vorona despite his advanced age and his weak health. Newspapers talked about his presumable retirement from public life and his possible successors inside the party hierarchy. Leaders Parliamentary Elections Results